Poisoned Innocence
by happy mess inside a cup
Summary: She breathes in the air, and notices a two familiar smells tainting it, "T-Trent? Duncan?" She manages to choke out before composing herself and manages to ignore them-for now. Rated T for language, sexual themes, and slight violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I no own. Chu no sue, pwease? _poison innocence_ owns teh plotline. I own...juss teh writing XP**

A/N: _poison innocence_ deserves teh credit for teh wonderful plotline, tank chu soo much :3 anyways, writing another GxD storeh...i'll update teh rest lata...XP

Her ivory hands shake while she's clutching her chest in agony at the metaphorical heartbreak she feels. Grey tears, stained with her black eyeliner stain her morbidly pale skin as she curls up in a tight ball, her small fragile body shaking and tries to forget about him. Her pillow becomes easily wet as her salty tears seem to increase, instead of decreasing. With shaking limbs, she quickly gets up, quietly avoiding everyone in the house, while subtly taking the car keys, the silver slightly glinting in the dim light of the hallway light, before quickly slipping out the door, leaving nothing but small drops of moisture from the tears.

The dark blue Ford Explorer came to life, with her settling in the seat, the leather sticking to her bare, sweaty thighs as she settled into a bearable position, impatiently brushing her dyed hair from her watery eyes. A deep breath was taken before she hastily reversed out of the driveway and made her way to a comforting and familiar destination. After a few minutes that seemed like an eternity to her, she finally reaches his house, and with nervous fingers, she quickly gets out of her car, while trying not to trip over her own bare feet, with tears blinding her vision. The cement of the driveway at her best friend's house digs into her feet, while she hurries to the door of his house, quietly knocking on the door, hoping for him to answer at this late hour.

The mahogany door opens within a heartbeat of her knocking on it, with a yawning teenage boy's silhouette showing from his hall light, illuminating her ruined makeup. She quickly rushes past him, instantly knowing he'll follow, and making her way to his room, with her bare feet sticking to the wood on the steps of the staircase. Her shaky breaths blended with the rest of the sleeping occupants of the house, and she turns his doorknob, before laying on his bed and putting her face in the pillow, with watery sobs staining it's dark surface.

He quietly walks into his room, the frigid wood cooling his warm feet, looking at her fragile body shivering from the sobs and broken heart he knew she was suffering from. He lightly lays next to her, reveling in putting his arm around her trembling waist, running his hand through her soft teal hair. His hand reaches for his now-ruined pillow and gently pulls it from her grasp, making her turn to him with a light frown on her face, that was shown from the light moonlight of their waning moon. He nearly freezes at the look of grief on her beautiful face, and quickly repositions his hands, to make it more comfortable for the both of them.

"H-H-He," was all she managed to choke out before she buries her face into his chest, staining the white undershirt he wore, smearing charcoal eyeliner, midnight lipstick, and ivory foundation on it.

"I know," he whispers soothingly, while lightly rubbing her back with sobs and hiccups disturbing her body from time to time.

Her hysterical cries began to lessen around midnight, with a few hidden tears hidden from him along the way. She's breathing softly now, and he thinks that she's asleep now before he quickly kisses her on the lips, and mentally promises to kill Trent for hurting her like this. He suddenly realizes there's a reaction from her lips, and her hand are tightly intertwined in his hair before she hastily breaks away from him. A small smile is on her lips before she brings their lips together again. She suddenly breaks away from his embrace and her fingertips are impatiently touching the bottom of his shirt. He gets the hint, and takes off his shirt, revealing a muscular frame underneath.

"Is it okay if I stay the night?" she whispers softly, with a serious look on her face.

"Are you sure? Is there anything else I can do to take your mind off of him?" he says in the exact volume her voice had used, with concern shining in his beryl eyes.

"Yes, just please go slowly. We've all been here before, Duncan," her voice is light and she hides her face in his bare chest.

"Have you…?" the implications of his quiet question were obvious as he tilted her head back up.

"Of course. T-Tr-re," she manages to choke out before she looks down and hides her face in his chest again.

"Sunshine, not yet, okay? We both know you're not ready? For now…" he trails off that sentence and looks in the other direction, barely disguising the rare blush on his features.

She looks at him curiously, her stubbornness making her not ask him.

"Do you wanna be a couple?" he asks softly, wondering why he couldn't just blatantly demand it like he usually does.

Her face stretches into a small smile that lights up her features, "Finally, stud. I thought you were choking for a sec," she says in a sarcastic manner.

"So…?" he looks down at her with concern shining in his eyes."Yes, juvie. I'll be your girlfriend," she said in a slow, exaggerated manner with a smirk on her face.

Relief shines in his features and he looks down at her, holding her even more tightly. "I know it's hard with him moving, but I'm gonna be better than him, okay?" he states in a firm manner.

A nod and a light yawn was all he got before he saw her go to sleep, with the dried tears and ruined makeup lingering on her face. He smiled at her, before realizing he just gave up fucking one of the most beautiful girls he knows, and he groans before he follows her example and falls asleep with a protective arm around her waist.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm a terrible person, aren't I? Don't answer that...I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting for how long? About a year? Oh yeah; I'm a terrible person, but it's better late than never, right? (silence)...  
Just to explain something; a bit of a spoiler for my story, too (well not really) :  
I'm going to do brief scenes into the life of Gwen and Duncan until we get into the actual climax. Just think of these as flashbacks right now. c:  
**

Unfamiliar song beats serenade her ears while she sipped an alcohol-poisoned drink. Clothes that felt like plastic brushed uncomfortably against her alabaster skin as she desperately searched for a familiar face with blurred vision, her hands tensing on the smooth red plastic cup as she found none.

Her signature blue lipstick marks it as she takes a final sip before setting it on a wooden table next to the couch in a house she didn't know, the drink leaving drops of moisture forming a ring around it as she continued, stumbling quite a few times along the way across the confusing close-packed bodies. A pair of arms wrap around her waist and she instantly notices the strong build clinging tight to her waist.

"Babe, I've been been looking for you," he shouts to be heard over the fast beats of the techno music, with alcohol tightly holding onto the scent of his breath.

"A-Are you okay?" She stutters, her alcohol-poisoned breath mingling his own infected breath as his pierced face begins to move closer to hers.

"Of course! I've never been better! Why wouldn't I be, babe?" He slurs his words so it comes out as an incoherent jumble that is lost to her ears.

"Here, come with me; you need to calm down," she says firmly as her naturally forceful nature takes control and her tiny build manages to clear away even the most solid of figures, with hands touching in uncomfortable places as she pushes herself and him through the insane crowd.

_The cops are gonna be called soon_, she thinks with dread and hurriedly pushes him out of the open door before running with him stumbling behind her, his piercings glowing in the light of the waning moon. He drags her down, and they both end up falling down halfway to her house in the woods.

"Duncan!" She laughs as he begins to assault her neck with wet, open-mouthed kisses.

"Come on, baby. Let's just stay here for a little while. I can't run anymore...I'm too tired," he complains as he pulls away from her and looks at her with unfocused eyes.

The dark grass makes her back itch and the dew soaks through her shirt, but he's still looking at her with his pleading beryl eyes and she just can't say no to him as she looks up to see his face framed by the trees and the constellation-infested sky.

"I guess, but just for a couple hours; I have to be home by sunlight before my family wakes up. You know that if my little brother catches me again, he'll blackmail me again," her voice is unsteady and wavers, but he's satisfied with the little answer and reassurance she gives.

"Thanks babe, you're the best," he garbles before gives her a light kiss on her lips. Her lipstick (what's left of it) wears off on his lips, and they're both stuck with a mixture of peach and cerulean lips, but he doesn't seem to notice and tries to kiss her even more.

"No problem, just remember to get up in a couple hours," her voice sounds a bit more compliant and she tries to push him away, with no success, so she begins to kiss him.

He holds her to him as she pecks his lips, and he maneuvers them in so that she's on top, so the plants don't dig into her back, but while they're rolling over, they bump into a tree. She giggles as, in his drunken haze, he hits the tree, but he misses terribly, hitting about a foot away from it. He spins around as soon as he hears her giggle and tackles her gently into the ground.

He begins to attack her neck with kisses and successfully moves them to the point where she's on top. Her giggle turns into a moan and he smirks into her neck before attacking her with wet kisses again, his breath making the skin get goosebumps. He goes up and kisses her, their alcohol breath together before he breaks and starts kissing her neck before going lower. Her hands run through his green mohawk, ruining the style, but he doesn't care as long as her moans continue.

Her moans turn into cries for a need for more and a need for him to be closer than she's ever let anyone before.

He grants her needs.

They fall over the edge together.

Both are content as they lay in each other's arms with their clothes halfheartedly on, and watch the sunrise and the dark grass turns green before their very eyes. Their eyes slowly close as the sun is halfway up and their breaths become synchronized while animals wake up around them.

She wakes up and smiles at him before realizing the time.

"DUNCAN!" Her voice echoes and the birds around them scatter in fear of her wrath. She's definitely grounded.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he smirks at her as she drags him through the trees, making sure one hits him once in a while, while muttering expletives beneath her breath almost the whole time.

The yelling didn't help her headache, either.

**A/N: Review...even though I don't deserve it? It would make my day. Please? c:  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guess who's updating only after one day? :D Ali! Oh, and I don't know much about pregnancy tests considering the fact I've never taken one (only fourteen, guys), so sorry if I'm incorrect or anything. :c**

**Serious note: Don't read or give any negative reviews if you're not supportive of the pairing. If you're going to critique, make sure it's on my writing style or something similar. It just shows how immature you are for insulting someone for their personal tastes.**

She accepts hyperventilation like an old friend as her ivory hands hold her best friend, Lucy's, hand while he's pacing the room impatiently. That night in the woods should've never happened, and she's waiting to see if she has to suffer the consequences.

"Fuck this; I've waited long enough for the results. I'm going in to see it now, kay babe?" His voice sounds strained and nervous, before he goes into the bathroom attached to her bedroom without waiting for her confirmation, hoping for the best, and leaves the door open.

The sounds of something dropping reverberates throughout the whole room, off the dark blue walls, and she closes her eyes slowly, letting one grey-stained tear drop down her face before removing her pale hand slowly from her best friend's even paler one. She joins him in her tiny off-white bathroom and everything seems to move too fast and slow for her.

"Pick it up," he says, his voice thick with suppressed tears. He's not going to cry over something so impossible and stupid.

She slowly leans down and picks up the pregnancy test off of the alabaster tiled floor. The result reads _Yes + _in digital letters. She drops it quickly as if it burned her and the sound of the plastic falling again seems to echo around the whole entire world.

He doesn't try to catch her as she slumps on the small-tiled bathroom floor and begins sobbing, her eyeliner smearing with her white foundation all over her cheeks. He's looking at his reflection in shock and shame.

Her best friend picks her up and coaxes her to the bed, knowing the results of the test instantly from her reaction. She looks disapprovingly at her best friend's boyfriend and wonders why he isn't helping her cope at all as the sobbing girl curls up into herself and begins to cry heavier then she ever has before.

He snaps out of it and goes mechanically into her bedroom, the beige carpet muffling his footsteps before he curls up next to her onto the bed and attempts to soothe his crying girlfriend.

This moment is too private for the girl's friend and she quickly excuses herself, and he nods towards her, knowing she won't tell anyone. The friend quickly makes her way to the front door, before exiting and sitting in her car, sighing.

No one knows what to do about this.

* * *

_Everything went better than as planned_, she thinks happily before dressing in baggy clothes that barely hide her rapidly growing stomach now. She's about 38 weeks pregnant, and she's been more accepted than she thought, and she's glad that everything is working itself out.

She goes downstairs into their small, neutral dining room for breakfast with her family to her mother catering to her every need and craving with her brother staying submissive and quiet. Just like it's been since she told them.

"Hey honey, I made your favourite, eggs, toast and pancakes," her mom says in a gentle voice with her friendly dark brown eyes, perfectly teased and curled dark mahogany hair and pink lawyer's outfit.

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate it," she says quietly and gives a nervous smile to her mom. She starts to pick at her meal, trying not to gain weight and look even more pregnant than she already does.

An impatient car horn is heard when she's halfway through eating her meal. She instantly gets up and takes her plate into the brightly-coloured kitchen to put her plate in the sink.

"Hey, mom, Duncan's here to give me a ride to school," she says hesitantly and her mom nods and does a wave with her hand so say she's free to go.

She grabs her books and heavy bag before walking on the tiled floor of the narrow hallway before reaching the front door. She decides to put her ivory hand on the doorknob and open it as slow as possible to agitate him even more.

He grins as she gets in the leather passenger seat of the used silver Jeep Liberty and dumps her stuff on the floor of it.

"Geez, sweetheart, are you trying to piss me off?" he says in a joking voice before giving her a peck on the lips, smudging her navy blue lipstick and rubbing her stomach over the baggy black shirt she's wearing.

"Yes, I actually am," she quips back mischievously and smirks with her dark blue lipstick accentuating her smile.

"Whatever, I will make you walk to your transferred, paid for, fancy private school so I would shut up if I were you," he replies jokingly before backing out of the driveway.

They joke and laugh as he's on the way to her school to drop her off, before taking himself to school. The roads twist and turn in their usual obsidian pattern, and while he's making one turn to go into her school parking lot, a large car slams into the passenger seat of the car, flipping it over into the dark emerald woodlands on the side of the road.

Everything goes blacker than black.

**A/N: Review? C:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm on a roll. C:  
And we're getting close to where the story picks up. I'd say about a two more chapters, so bear with me you guys. c:  
**

He's pacing in the hallway outside of her hospital room because he refuses to stay in the waiting room, having to know after the nurse about her. Hospitals make him edgier than most because he hates the professional and sterile environment. The walls are too white for his dark thoughts and his converse make too much noise on the silent white tile floor. His green mohawk and dark clothes make a great contrast compared to the white shades of the hospital, making him stand out even more here.

A pale nurse with blue eyes comes out of the room and he runs toward her, buzzing with unanswered questions. She senses his curiosity and answers his questions before they even leave his mouth, leaving them to buzz around his mind.

"She's going into labor early and hopefully her baby will survive with how banged up her body is. I'm so sorry, but she might not survive, I'm sure her baby will, though," the nurse whispers and pats his shoulder pitifully before running back into the room to help; she's lucky she was able to sneak out and tell him with all the chaos going around in there.

Her voice echoes in his head before he numbly starts repeating his pacing routine. The shock and sadness wash over him and he just can't believe this is happening to him. _She might not survive_, the nurses quiet, sweet voice echoes around in his head, the words playing over and over in his head almost like the chorus to a crappy radio song. He begins to pace even faster, becoming agitated with the amount of time he's been waiting.

It's about five and the sun's becoming to make the white walls off white with the way it's shining on them. He's dozing off on the tile floor, his head lolling down on his shoulder, with his back slouching on the uncomfortable wall. The same tiny nurse with mousy brown hair comes out again and sighs before she wakes him up. He comes around quickly and looks at her with heavily lidded eyes. He opens his mouth, about to utter his question, but she beats him to the punch.

"She's doing perfectly fine. Better than we thought she would turn out and she's perfectly fit to be able to visit right now," she says in her sweet voice and smiles at him, hoping he doesn't ask. She knows he will, though.

"And the baby?" His voice is rough from lack of use and she pretends like she doesn't understand to buy more time. He repeats his question slower and in a clearer voice.

"I'm so sorry. The umbilical chord was wrapped around her neck and we tried to save her, but we couldn't in time. I'm so sorry for your loss," she murmurs and her cerulean eyes are glossy with unshed tears as she lowers her head.

"D-Does she know?" he asks in a thick voice, holding back tears. Her answer echoes around in his head, blocking almost everything out, but he has to ask her that question before he completely succumbs to his misery.

"No, she was unconscious when she gave birth. Would you like to tell her? Or would you like a doctor to tell her?" her voice becomes stronger, but she's still gentle breaking the news to him, his head now bowed in sadness. His green mohawk is the only thing that shows on his head.

"I'll tell her," he whispers and she knows she is dismissed and quickly leaves, her shoes silent against the tiled floor, she herself disappearing into the numerous hallways of the hospital.

He goes into the room and waits.

* * *

She wake up and she's confused.

Wasn't she just in the car with Duncan, laughing about something or someone while turning into her school? What is she doing in a hospital bed? Why does the hurt so much? How is her stomach flat? Where's Duncan?

Her last question is answered when she see's an ivory hand covering her own darkly bruised one. She decides to tighten her hand around his to see if that would wake him up.

He instantly opens his eyes, and looks at her, his eyes red and irritated from lack of sleep. He glances down and looks at the nonexistent pattern in the tiled hospital floor. She looks at him curiously and he seems to find the floor interesting, his mohawk making a contrast against the closed drapes of the hospital room.

"Duncan? What happened?" She asks, her voice gruff from the amount of time spent from not using it. She's confused. Didn't she just use it?

He continues his examination of the apparently very interesting floor.

"Duncan?" She says sharply, her voice becoming louder and stronger.

His head snaps up and she looks in his eyes, her obsidian meeting his teal ones. She's confused when she only finds emptiness there.

"What happened?" Her voice wavers, but she makes it stronger by sheer determination.

"She's gone, Gwen," he says thickly before bowing his head down, and she swears she saw a tear drop onto his black pants.

"Who is?" she's confused and she's praying that she's heard him wrong, or that someone else is gone.

"Michelle. She's fucking _gone_, Gwen," he whispers, his voice breaking on her name, praying that she won't make it any worse with her reaction.

"W-What?" Her heart skips a beat and she swears he said her child's name. That couldn't be right, though. That only happens in sad movies, distant people, not in her own life.

"You heard me. She—Michelle's gone. Don't make me repeat it again," he says, looking up at her with glossy beryl eyes, his voice barely managing to get the words out with his throat clogged up with unshed tears.

"N-No. Don't fucking lie to me, Duncan. This isn't a joke. Where the fuck is she?" She screams the last sentence, her voice rough and echoing around the small, white room, and he's looking down again at the fascinating floor.

"Please, Gwen. Someone crashed into your side. You're badly injured so don't yell. M-Michelle's umbilical chord was around her n-neck. She was dead before she even came o-ou..." he trails off and takes a deep breath to keep himself from shedding tears, with her heart crushing before his words.

"Oh my God," she says and liquid diamonds fall down her cheeks, dropping onto the white pillow beneath her.

They both cry for her.

**A/N: Reviews put my lady wood on hard. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. :c Stuff popped up. (lol, not really, facebook's just addicting. :D)**

Her mom had to leave on an emergency conference out of town and brought her brother while she was in the hospital, so she's left alone in the house, looking at the ceiling in her room on her cold floor, but that made no difference since her body was so cold too.

She heard a vague knocking on the front door, the light sound echoing and mingling with her breaths around the completely silent house. She didn't need to get up to know who it was, and she knew he'd find his way in somehow. Her body just wasn't cooperating with her want to get up, and she wasn't going to fight it she was just going to keep laying down and try to deal with the unbearable pain.

There's a light rattling heard downstairs and then the door opens silently, the metal hinges not making a sound of protest as they're moved. She hears the door being silently closed and she rolls over on her side, now staring at her wall, which was now an empty navy blue instead of usually being covered with drawings. The blood rushes to the indentations made by the carpet on her back, while new ones are being made on her arm. New air stings her back, but she doesn't care enough to get a blanket. The tears start falling again, soaking into her cerulean pillow, staining it with black eye makeup.

She hears his footsteps, creating an empty soft sound against the tile floor, and could almost hear him peeking in the kitchen, the dining room and the living room, dreading the moment he'll come upstairs and look in her bedroom. She wishes he would just go away and let her be.

The footsteps are getting closer, getting louder with each step on the carpet-covered stairs before turning left and pausing in front of her room. She hears silence and she hopes he just leaves. Her hopes were too high, and she eventually hears the doorknob turning, the wooden door opening with a small click and creak.

Her back is facing him, and he quietly makes his way across her room instead of his usual stomping footsteps in his red converse. He can tell she's crying by the way her body is shaking and shivering. She can feel him gently lay on the floor, with it creaking as he settles next to her. His arm finds its way around her now-thin waist and she shies away from it, as if it burned her.

"Gwen?" he asks, his voice gruff and hesitant.

His is the first voice she's heard in days besides her own, and she jumps in shock because of it. The floor squeaks with her movement, and she can tell he's upset by that. She can't do anything about it, though and she wishes she could for him.

"Please, talk to me, please. I need you," his voice is now pleading and she wishes she could say something to make both of them feel better, but no words come into her mind for her vocal chords to push out. She just turns to him and looks at him with empty eyes.

"It wasn't anyone's fault, much less yours, that Michelle died, Gwen. You need to just get this," he's saying the wrong things with a convincing voice, and she tries to turn away from him, and almost starts sobbing again. She knows it's her fault and she doesn't bother replying to his statement.

He sighs and gets up on his knees, the carpet digging into his bare knees.

"Gwen, get up. I'm sick and tired of this...I'm trying to help you but you don't even give a shit," he raises his voice on the last word, and she flinches at the loudness echoing around the house again.

"You're an empty shell and I bet you don't even give a fuck that I've probably about as pissed off and upset about this, maybe even more than you," he begins to make his voice louder and louder and the words cut into her, making the tears fall even worse than ever before.

She decides to actually bring herself to a weak stance on her knees, equal to his height now, swaying as the blood rushes to her head.

"You have no idea what I'm going through, Duncan. I completely gave up my life for her," her voice is cracking, but her words are strong and cold. Her gaze is strong and level with his, glittering with tears.

He laughs now.

"She was my fucking daughter too! I gave up my life for her too! I know exactly what you're going through, too, don't act like you're the only one suffering from her death," his voice is getting louder, but she doesn't shiver anymore, but looks at him frigidly.

"Fuck you, you have no idea and don't bother pretending like you do," she whispers and stands up before pacing around her room.

"That's rich! I remember loving her as much as you did, so don't bother trying to put that wise act on me!" he shouts, his voice thick with suppressed tears. He also gets up, attempting to stop her pacing and get her to look him in the eye.

"Get out. You don't know and you never will," she murmurs, her voice arctic and her eyes empty stones of obsidian.

"Fine!" he screams at the top of his lungs before stomping to her room's exit, slamming the door behind him so hard, the midnight walls shake from the impact. She can hear him stomp down the stairs and fling the front door so badly that he actually manages to break the doorknob clean off.

He doesn't bother picking up the broken doorknob as it falls down the stairs, leaving black marks on them as it clears its path and eventually lands in the lilies in front of her house. His truck is near, and he gets into the silver beast, starting the engine and going as far away as he can from her house.

She throws herself on the floor again, crying even harder than she's ever cried in her life. Now she's lost two people.

(insert line break or you'll look like an idiot)

After that incident, she moves into a different part of Canada, due to her mom's convenient change of workplaces.

**A/N: I don't think I'm getting enough reviews, so I might stop writing this story, or be updating much less frequently (hint, hint). So review, or that might just happen (HINT). **


End file.
